


Tickle Me Yours

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And A Little Fluff To Top It Off, But Harry Likes It, Cheeky And Teasing Louis, M/M, Snogging, Tickle Fic Without The Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's eyes narrow and he pokes Louis in the chest. "If you tickle me, I will <em>bite</em> your fingers off."</p><p>The threat sounds absurd to even Harry's ears, and it's easy to tell Louis' amused by it and not intimidated at all from the way he attempts to stifle his laughter.</p><p>"You will, huh?" Louis asks, abruptly grabbing Harry's hand and bringing it to his mouth. He drags his lips over Harry's knuckles, feather light, and Harry sucks in a deep breath. "Will you <em>bite</em> me anywhere else? I may have some ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy, gratuitous ficlet I wrote as a birthday present to myself. :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

**

Harry's ticklish. Really ticklish. It's one of his most closely guarded secrets, and he doesn't know what the hell he was thinking when he confided in Louis. The very amused, very interested smirk on Louis' face does not bode well for him.

"Don't!" Harry yells, holding his hands out in front of him, palms up as if that will be enough to protect him. "Don't even think about it, Louis!"

"Think about what, babes?" Louis asks easily, stalking closer.

"You know what!" Harry takes a step back for each one Louis takes forward, but there's no escape, not here in Louis' flat, and they both know it. Louis' grin is enough to make Harry a little annoyingly weak in the knees, but he's not fooled. He wonders why Louis even tries to pull off innocent because he can never quite manage it – he always has a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Harry's back hits the wall and he gulps as he watches Louis. Louis' getting closer and closer, that damn smirk still on his face, and when they're nearly touching, a sort of sad last desperation comes over Harry. His eyes narrow and he pokes Louis in the chest. "If you tickle me, I will _bite_ your fingers off."

The threat sounds absurd to even Harry's ears, and it's easy to tell Louis' amused by it and not intimidated at all from the way he attempts to stifle his laughter.

"Don't think I won't," Harry adds huffily for good measure, poking Louis again just because he's irritated by Louis' amusement at his expense.

"You will, huh?" Louis asks, abruptly grabbing Harry's hand and bringing it to his mouth. He drags his lips over Harry's knuckles, feather light, and Harry sucks in a deep breath, taken aback by the sudden shift in tension. It never takes much to get Harry's heart racing when Louis' involved, and right now is no exception.

"Will you _bite_ me anywhere else?" Louis continues, staring at Harry heatedly. Harry can't look away. "I may have some ideas."

With that unbelievably cheeky and suggestive comment, Louis closes the distance between them, pushing them chest to chest and tangling their legs before Harry even has a chance to reply. 

Harry can't hold back a moan from feeling the entire hot length of Louis all against him. Louis dips his head and starts nipping along Harry's jaw, the weight of Louis' hands gripping Harry's hips heavy and burning.

"Like that maybe?" Louis murmurs thickly against Harry's skin. "Or like this?" This time, Louis sucks Harry's earlobe into this mouth, nibbling on it with just enough pressure that Harry groans and arches against him. Louis' hands are busy now, too, slipping down to grab Harry's arse, and he's hauled impossibly closer. "And here, too," Louis says, breathing the words directly in Harry's ear as he shamelessly squeezes Harry's arse.

Harry makes an unintelligible sound in the back of his throat and just spreads his legs so Louis can fit his hips between them. His brain already feels like mush and they've barely started. Louis always does this to him – makes him breathless and dazed and needy.

"You are evil," Harry manages to gasp out even as he rubs insistently against Louis, wanting more contact. "An evil tease."

"You say that like it's not what you love about me, Haz," Louis says, sounding amused, and he starts sucking on Harry's neck, grinding his hips against Harry's in a way that makes Harry feel lightheaded.

Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' hair and drops his head back. "Oh, fuck, Lou. You know I love everything about you."

Louis' teeth briefly dig into Harry's skin, making Harry hiss, and then Louis' kissing him again, deep and desperate. Louis swallows down Harry's gasp, and Harry's panting by the time Louis lets him up for air.

Harry meets Louis' eyes and his heart flips over at the heated, almost possessive way Louis' looking at him. 

"Bed. _Now_ ," Louis demands, and Harry just nods, breathing, "Yes," because right now, Harry needs that like he needs to breathe.

Louis steals another kiss, murmuring, "Love you, too," before grabbing Harry and pulling him toward the bedroom, and Harry smiles.

**  
 **END**  
**


End file.
